Change With The Times
by angie9281
Summary: During a rare evening of frivolity and relaxation, Sookie and some of her family gather for a friendly hand of cards, which turns into a trip down memory lane, much to the slight embarrassment of Eric. Things are revealed that puts him into something of a different light as Sookie is once more amazed at how much she still may not know about the Viking
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

 **Chapter 1**

It was a rare occurrence but Pam had invited them over for a lazy evening. To enjoy some drinks and play some cards. Poker, mainly and though Pam had teasingly suggested it be the strip variety, Sookie had laughed. Not that there wasn't some seriousness in the suggestion. But here they were, in the black and rose gold decorated room that made up just part of the plush accommodations that was the basement level of Pam's mansion. The table was set up before a Italian marble bar with expensive leather bound barstools. Only the best liquor was there on the shelves, though there was more blood on tap than booze, considering how rarely Pam entertained guests who could imbibe alcohol. Still, she kept the stuff around on the rare night she felt like hosting a little fun evening. And lately, she had come to feel more hospitable. She of course blamed Sookie for softening her as she had. That being said, Pam was still no one to tangle with or piss off. That, would be one's greatest regret. Everyone was at the table, each guest being their own bartender as Pam drew the line at working the bar. She told her friends and family she was "off the clock."

The table was set for and there was some snacks in the cupboard under the bar area, next to the two mini fridges where some of the other drinks as well as ice was stored. It was as if they were in a real bar-slash-club and yet they were safe from any drunken idiots or fangbangers. At least here, they could be in a much more private, cozy setting. Down the hall were the bedrooms and a closet that would put most people to shame. It was the only closet around that actually had three levels to it, one below basement level and one at ground level-light tight, of course, on the ground level. It said a lot that she was already about to convert another bedroom into another wing of her massive closet but now that Willa had her own manor house down the street, there was more room for Pam and all the better for her clothing addiction. Though as far as shoes went, well…..that was another story.

"I think this was a good idea and I am kinda surprised…..you going along with it. We don't get to spend time together really. Unless its fighting some witch or some magical freak who wanted to annihilate us. Things like that. Unless somehow trouble finds us in a innocent card game." Willa said to Pam as the group milled around the bar, picking and choosing what they wanted to drink-or eat, in Sookies case, she being the only one who could actually enjoy the nuts, pretzels and other typical treats one could find at a gathering like this.

"Who says there can't still be a bit of trouble?" Sookie said as she poured herself a whisky sour, sliding a bottle of blood down the bar to where Godric was seated. It was odd that he had decided to join in on the evening, he preferring solitude and a good book. But ever since he had been brought back from the dead-again-he wanted to make things count even more this time around and he had even taken to preferring the synthetic blood over the real thing, much to the amused disgust of Eric, who would only drink the bottles stuff if there wasn't any other option. Before they had come over, he had taken a sip from his favorite supplier and as Eric caught Sookie's gaze, he winked and licked his lips, as if she needed reminding that he had already snacked. She rolled her eyes as she replied. "Even when he's confined within the walls of our home, he _is_ trouble."

The group laughed as they left the barstools to take seats around the table and as the cards were dealt by the hostess, everyone took to glaring at the hands they were dealt. Chatter turned to a little trash talk before something out of the blue came up form a innocent comment made by Sookie. "Its funny how you all have had to change with the times….sometimes I forget the long lives you've had…what you've had to learn. Like learning to drive…..and about using telephones….oh, good god…I wish I had been around when you learned to drive….and when did you learn English 'cause I know for a fact that isn't your first language." the group roared with laughter, save for the one being teased and Pam, who was sitting beside him and Sookie.

"Well, I can't speak for his sense of fashion regardless. Imagine, him stuck in his Viking clothes in the roaring twenties." Pam sassed as she grinned at a incredulous looking Eric. "Maybe instead of playing cards…we take a trip down memory lane."

 **Chapter 2**

"Ooh, this is starting to get a little juicy…." Willa said as they all finished the hand they were playing, clearly the topic of conversation being what was to take over this evening of relaxation and revelry. "I feel like I still don't know a whole lot about the guy who literally made me who I am today and I feel like I really need to know more. No matter how…embarrassing some of the facts may be. I am willing to bear that weight." she said with a sly grin. "I, for one, would be interested in knowing how you came to get into this country undocumented. Would hate to see the government crack down on illegal immigrants." there came another roar of laughter from the small group surrounding the incredulous and slightly amused looking Eric, who set his cards down

"So…we're done with cards, then….time to dredge up the past, huh? He said as he watched the others follow suit, tossing their cards carelessly down and leaning back in these seats, waiting for a even better time than they had originally imagined. "And by the way, it isn't hard to figure out my legality in the country. A little glamouring of the right people can go a long way. That being said, I still had paperwork to fill out regardless and it was a bear. And yes, I have official documentation that denotes me an American citizen and I do all the came crap any other American would do. Pay taxes, botch about the government….I think I have fit in well over the years, if I don't say so myself."

"One would be foolish to try to deport the likes of you anyway…" mused Willa, to which the rest had to agree.

"So…..what else can we get the juicy details about…." Sookie msued. "I mean, I could fish out the details myself with my enhanced fairy mojo but I would prefer you to just spill….I'm enjoying myself already. I just home the customs agents never come calling." she teased.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" he asked with a blank look on his face, though there was that mischievous look in his eyes that told her that he really didn't mind any of this. Not really. That being said, this group of people would likely be the only ones that got to know the truly…more colorful learning experiences of his past. "I could pick so may topics to talk about but that itself would take a thousand years and I think many of my experiences have been like any other persons. Not that I am just "any other person"" he added with that typical swagger he had always had.

Godric smirked and entered the conversation after finishing his second bottle of bottled blood. "I have some tales of my own…the stories I could tell you could fit dozens of volumes, easily. Though, I have to say, together, we had to change with the times, whether it be in terms of dress, appearance or mannerisms…actually, I would have to start with that. Manners."

The group looked sarcastically aghast. "He has…manners?" they all said in unison, while the one in particular sat and rolled his eyes.

"I can behave myself as you all well know, whenever I need to." Eric said in amused protest. "But I can't help wonder what my dear friend is referring to. Which moment in our history he wants to delve into.

"Acclimating to a changing world around us has never been easy and with me being older than he, I had to learn fast and then had to teach him that one couldn't behave like a Viking in high society. Eric, what do you think of when I say London 1350?"

It took a half second for the Viking to remember the moment his maker was referring to and that bit of amusement seemed to fade somewhat, replaced by what looked almost like…..embarrassment. "Let me spin the tale of that particular moment. Not one of my finer times, admittedly but you all have to know that one can not just forget the way they were brought up. And the culture I was raised in…..well, its always been and always will be, a part of me. He sighed as he took a trip down memory lane.

 _ **London 1350**_

How he had gotten them invited to the exclusive celebration was something the younger vampire hadn't figured out but the rumor was that the best tasting guests were to be there, the cream of the crop of the society. Princesses and princes, kings and queens, all gathering for this special occasion. It was the yearly celebration when all the higher-ups met up and socialized. Drank and eat almost like gluttons. But now, for they were all only the most refined. But the travelers were weary, needing a decent meal and it was fortuitous that they had reached this place, though the older vampire had warned the younger one many times over that discretion was key if they were to survive.

"This is your first party….in a place such as this. Nothing against your old ways, but the times are changing and I can only hope you practice the ways I have been trying to knock into that thick head of yours. Stubborn as you are, we need to eat and with the amount of disease raging, the blood in those we have had on the way has become repugnant. We need something purer if we are to survive. One mistake could reveal us and we can not afford people looking out for us." Godric paused to take in the attire that he had procured for himself and his progeny, both looking perfectly suited to attend a royal festivity such as this. "And Don't let your other appetite get us unto any troubles either."

Eric said nothing but smoothed down his immaculate white ruffled shirt, a navy vest over it and black trousers. Black boots were on his feet and there was no mistake that he radiated power and wealth. With the sun being set and the lighting to be only by flames and torches, no one would have any suspicions of the unique nature of the pair that were traveling through. That Godric had stolen a invitation from a glamoured and long dead messenger was now they had managed to be "invited" to the party, Godric explained as they approached the castle that night. They presented their invitations and no doubt their identities didn't math the names on the papers. It mattered not as with a little glaouring here and there, no one was the wiser as to who these two really were.

It was a short time later, when the two were split up and trying to find a suitable…entrée. After he himself had managed to procure and discreetly take a young lady dressed in lilac up and away from the party, Godric had let her return to the party later, clean and unscathed, no memory of her encounter. But the fact that he was sensing something…off through his connection to his progeny gave Godric pause for a moment before he reached the highest room on the palace, a tower, where he barged into the room, finding not just one or two women with his progeny….but four. All had been sampled in more ways than one and it was only because he had just arrived that none of them were dead. Yet. And amongst the blood and bare skin was a very pleased with himself looking Viking, the room clearly having been trashed in that which had happened.

"I thought I told you discretion….to blend in with your surroundings. That were we were to stop here for a meal and be on our way before the dawn approaches. And yet here I see you have very clearly not allowed my teachings to sink into your head." Godric started towards the bed and firmly started moving the women off and away from Eric. "Its going to be quite a mess to clean up, glamouring them and healing them….what have you to say for yourself?"

The Viking looked unaffected by the lecture. "I…couldn't help myself. Old habits die hard. Back home I had-"

"You aren't home and will never be back home….I have started seeing the error of my ways and will not let you fall into the habits I fell in. I was a monster and will not let you devolve into one yourself. I command you to heal these women, clean yourself up and I am afraid we shall need to go out the window. Too many people about the place and I can only hope that this day will be the one that you finally master your other ability/ otherwise, you are gonna be pretty sore…..today is certainly a learning day for you and I am afraid that its going to be some time before I can even think about releasing you. You are too headstrong…mind you that was one of the reasons I wanted to spare your life but….." Godric sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

 _Back to the present_

"Caught with your pants down…even back then…." Willa said with a giggle as Godric finished the tale…..almost finished.

"I had also hoped to start teaching him the finer points of flying, as it took some time for that to awaken...this particular evening was just not that time, as he managed to hover and wobble for a few moments….before…"

"Ok, ok, so I fell, landing on a sculpture. And to this day I don't understand the fascination with cherubic angel statues. What with their pointed wings and…." if he could blush with embarrassment, this would be one of the rare moments where he would have done so and the others stared with mouths agape as he finished the events of the….interesting day from so long ago. "Suffice it to say, back then there weren't specialists to deal with my…temporary affliction and it was Godric who was forced to help….remove the piece of stone that was lodged…" he trailed off, much to the delight of the group around him, the laughter bringing even Pam to bloody tears of amusement. Sookie herself, had tipped over in her seat as they braced for another step down memory lane.

"I don't ever want this night to end….come on, who else has a fun story to share?" Sookie asked, through giggles.

"Oh great, this night has turned into a comedy roast of me…..wonderful." Eric said, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, though there was still that amused look in his eyes and even he couldn't help but suppress a smirk. He supposed after everything terrible that had happened as of late, this was the kind of therapeutic evening they needed. "Who's next?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ok….come on, only two of us really can spill the beans on his past….misadventures besides himself….so who is gonna spill next? So far this has been pretty amusing." Willa said with a grin, looking at the two people who could really paint quite a deeper, more amusing picture of her maker, who, though she knew he was dangerous and could certainly be deadly, had another side she surely wanted to know more of. After all, she was the one who knew him the least well. And she wanted to change that. It was clear that there was so much that wouldn't be revealed tonight, possibly not ever, but if even the surface could be scratched, that some humorous parts from his storied past were shared…..well, wasn't that some entertainment, or not?

Pam grinned like a cat that was about to catch herself a mouse. "I wish I could have seen him before, waaay back like Godric has…but I have some….points of interest that he missed out on and I wouldn't want to feel like I am depriving Eric's maker of anything….interesting that he missed. Let's see…" she flicked her long hair back over her shoulder and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Which tale should I tell….driving lessons-of which I happened to learn before he did, by the way-or should I go with the time he and I were in NYC and he had his first encounter…yeah, I think that is the story I am going with…" she turned to look across the table at him and she knew if he could turn red, he surely would be a healthy shade of crimson. Out of embarrassment more than anything else and he knew there wasn't anything he could do. And so onward came the roasting of him and his ego.

NYC 1974

They had traveled all over the world in the decades since they had met and Pam had been turned. But back in the states, Pam had wanted to let him see the city for the first time. Really get to experience everything, the sights, sounds, smells and tastes. He had preferred being in non descript cities, wanting to stay in the literal shadows to no draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. But it was night and even in the bright lights of the city, they had both agreed there was little wrong with exploring the big city. My, had the times changed and he had said just as much to her as they strolled through Times Square.

"I have literally changed with the times and admittedly, the clothes have improved…." Eric commented as they saw a mugging across the street. "But manners sometimes remind me of back home. Back in my time."

"Yes, the dark ages, you speak of the "good old days" fondly but I have to keep reminding you to be discreet. You like to be the show off and yet you have yet to do one thing that you have put off for some time. Even I beat you to the punch and as nifty as your abilities may be, we have to remain hidden. The last thing we are ready for is for humans to know we exist and I think having the two if us zooming around through the sky, even at night. I don't think that will ever be safe until the day comes when our kind cam announce ourselves as existing. But I don't think that'll ever happen. Not that I care…I like our lives, riding with the wind and the traveling….I swear Paris has the best clothes I have ever bought and I think the house needs upgrading in terms of closet space. Since we moved here….I don't know…I can't see myself staying in this city for more than a few decades. After all the places all over the world we've lived in…somehow I feel like we will settle in the states….just not here. Not the right vibes. But we digress….its time to get you official….moreso. And I know its been years since we….fudged your paperwork to get into this country….but I think it will take more than that to get you your…." she started sniggering, much to his annoyance. "License. To think I got mine waayyyy before you. I see some hilarity in the future." he stalked away from her, though she knew he couldn't stay mad at her for too long and she couldn't help the teasing. It was their thing and it wasn't like anyone would ever get between them. Or so she thought at the time.

They made it to the office as it was closing and naturally, together, they would convince the workers to remain open and though they had been reluctant and one woman at the desk had had her hand on the phone to call for police, thinking-with good reason-that the two entering the DMV were and could be dangerous-it was a easy task to be taken care of and it was not the instructor who did the test but a very amused looking Pam, though the instructor-glamoured, of course-was in the back seat of the car with the two as Pam took the reins at teaching the somewhat overwhelmed Viking the mechanics of the simplest of tacks at using a car. It was amusing the first twenty cones that he plowed over but she soon stopped laughing at him as she realized just what a fast learner he really was. Not that she still wasn't somewhat amused by watching him as she and the instructor departed the vehicle a hour later, watching as he maneuvered the road course on his own. Still more cones fell, though with less frequency. And to say nothing of his gunning the engine…she rolled her eyes as she realized that it was clear even with him behind a novice to cars, that even he, like any average guy, got off on the power of a car. She supposed it was only a matter of time now before he got himself some muscle car or something. Not that he had anything he needed to compensate for….

Finally, he had managed to maneuver the car perfectly and ten minutes later thanks in part to the influence of Pam, he was officially a licensed driver. Though he was muttering all way out of the DMV about the stupid rubber cones and the fact he should be able to come in go as he pleased, as he pleased. "Must I keep reminding you that even by cover of dark, we go out flying, there is always a chance to be discovered? And we won't be able to keep traveling, killing and drinking if we're dead…or worse, being tested on. 'Cause I can see it happenin', vampires getting discovered and then some freaky humans want to study us like lab rats. Then what, huh?" she asked as they stopped on a street corner, ready to head home before dawn arrived.

"I can only hope that someday, we can live out of the shadows and do more with our lives than lurking about. I am not enjoying being oppressed….saw enough of that during World War 2 when I was off with Godric. I should hate to think that we can't eve be truly be free to be as we are. To escape the shadows. Perhaps that day will come sooner rather than later. I have existed for this long but I hope it won't be another thousand years before we are known. And hopefully accepted."

"Stranger things in the world have happened…like those ghastly perms. And do not get me started on Bellbottoms. And that car you just drove? The color looked like mustard and baby vomit."

He laughed. "Hopefully at least cars will improve in the future. For now, we will survive…we have to."

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone laughed at hearing of the way Eric had attained his license, that he had even gone through the motions amused each and every one of the guests, Pam amused all over again as she finished the recollection. "Of course, this whole adventure was something I know wasn't one of his prouder moments, even though he and I were the only ones to remember it. But luckily for him I have been able to keep that memory fresh over the years…..much to his pleasure."

"I think this trip down memory lane has been exhausted enough for the evening….and we have yet to finish a single hand of cards so-" the Viking went to get up but Sookie grabbed his arm gently.

"Come on, you know this won't go any further than us. I certainly won't blab to Jason…..and could you imagine if Lafayette got any juicy stories like these? Come on, just one more…..come on…how about one directly from your perspective." she put on her best pouty face, knowing he would do anything she asked. Even relive a less than stellar memory. She watched his face, unreadable for a moment. But leave it to her to cause him to crack a grin and shake his head incredulously at her.

"Only for you would I keep this up. Very well….I do have one more…..tale to reveal that happened, as it so happens, the night I met you." relied Eric as he began the final recollection of the evening.

 _June 2008_

"That girl with Bill…there was a funny look about her. Like she ain't all there." Pam said once the coast was clear for them to return to the bar after the police had raided and, thanks to Sookie, they had left the bar unscathed. Pam was tidying up the bar as Ginger had been left too addled to focus and so Pam had sent the ditzy woman whom for the night, allowing for the two to speak privately. "She's not normal. And you know as well as I that she smelled….different."

He said nothing as he sat back down on his chair, the throne, on the dais. "I could care less what she is so long as we get down to the bottom of the theft of our money."

"I also saw the way you looked at her. And I sensed….well, do I have to paint a picture of what else I saw when you first glimpsed her?" Pam grinned wickedly as she nodded to the area just south of his midsection. "Granted, you restrained yourself and I know nether of them noticed. I did." she grinned wickedly as she then rolled her eyes. "You can do better. You deserve better than some freakish human….and look at the reaction she got from you….." Pam nodded at him, below the belt. granted it wasn't as noticeable as before, but the memory still lingered. "I don't want you to have to go through what you did with the French girl…..I know how that hurt you deeply. But seriously, you really need to tend to that…" she was trying to lighten the mood. "What is it about those breathers you find so alluring? I will do whatever it takes to keep you from being broken again and if it means doing what I can to keep you from getting all gooey over that blond in the white dress, so be it. I won't let you end up in pain like that again. Over the years, you've grown hard….almost numb to the losses in your past." Pam said. "And I won't let you turn into a hot mess over that girl….I won't let you throw everything we have away for that girl. I know that you're getting gooey eyes again….saw it before…and though that girl didn't deserve what she got and even though I thought you could do better….I don't want you getting in a tizzy about something you cant have. Besides, humans certainly don't last for long. What would this girl be? Another fling? Another notch to chalk up?"

There was a silence and though he looked as if he wanted to say something, he instead brushed back his shoulder length hair and his face became unreadable again. "I think you misread me…the girl is nothing but a tool…to get back what was taken from us and I do not want to talk about this any further, understand?" he got right into her face, eyes ablaze but there was clearly no hiding the truth from her and he knew it. She smirked at him.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time we are at odds about this girl….you can't fool me one bit. She has gotten to you already and there is more than one telling sign of that." she glanced downward and waggled her eyebrows before walking away. "For their own good, I would suggest you think unsexy thoughts before we open up again tomorrow night. Because that is a doozy you got going there. Maybe think of filthy diapers? Something along those lines. don't worry, your secret is safe with me but for the love of god…." Pam trailed on for minutes on end as he tuned her out, thinking on the mysterious human he mad met this evening. The human that he knew was clearly no ordinary human and yet was mortal. But he knew he dared not act on anything, lest he be perceived as being anything other than he knew he was. A stoic warrior who certainly would not wear his heart on his sleeve.

 _Back to the present_

Of course, there had been more laughing at his expense, as he wrapped up his choice of recollection. And Pam was the loudest at laughing at the story of his unfortunate…..display of his attraction to her the first night they met and he had said nothing as he shot up and stormed out of the room and from the house. The laughter died down as Pam, for once, seemed sorry for perhaps taking things too far and though she had wanted to go after him, to apologize, she knew better than to disturb him. That it was her former rival's job to go after him now.

Sookie had found him standing out in the front lawn of Pam's house, looking almost embarrassed. A rare thing, indeed and when he saw her coming over, he turned from her to stare up at the sky. "I never…even on that first night, you actually found yourself attracted to-"

"I don't know why that was the tale I chose to speak but here we are. Too late to go back on what was one of my….less proud moments. I honestly don't know what drove me to pick that one when I had thousands of other stories to tell. Guess that was the most memorable in my mind" he laughed. "Although I suppose I should be proud, perhaps I had the worlds record for the-" he was stopped by a finger to the lips as Sookie started laughing again.

"Hands down, I think if there was a record for world's longest…well, you know…..I think my brother may have you beat, after he did v for the first time. From what Tara had told me, it was quite a….handful to deal with, you could say." she said as she caught amusement in his eyes.

"Your brother never told me about that, perhaps next time I see him I may ask about that…" he paused. "That night was important though….not because of how my body reacted to seeing you but that…I thought you looked like a angel. I had not seen anyone as innocent and sweet looking since I lost Sylvie. After that night, I vowed not to put myself through that pain again and tried getting you out of my head, to become detached from you, to not care about you. I saw you as a object. But it didn't last long. I suppose that night was embarrassing as well as the catalyst for the change my life would take."

She took his hands in her own and as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt her own tears fall….and felt something else that signaled to her that soon enough, they would find themselves in familiar territory-the bedroom. "Perhaps we call this a night? I know you're not used to being embarrassed…."

"It was an…interesting change of pace in terms of discussion…..and honestly, it helped make me feel…..human. And I once hated feeling as such but now…I almost embrace that feeling….almost." he cracked a devilish grin. "Shall we?" he asked as he sped off, her in tow, to the safety and confines of their room and she saw that as always, she still gave him the same reaction as she had the first time they had met. And it was certainly a gracious plenty

 **THE END**


End file.
